An articulated joint fitting of this type of hinge includes a gear wheel designed on one piece with the hinge part and the gear wheel projects axially beyond the hinge part on one side. The gear wheel meshes with inside teeth on the other part of the hinge. The known hinge is susceptible to transverse forces and torsion about the longitudial axis of the hinge parts due to the asymmertrical design. The asymmertical design of the hinge also requires a complicated axial mount.
Another known hinge has a gear wheel mounted on a cam so that it engages with inside teeth on hinge parts that surround the gear wheel axially from one side. However, in this case the ring of the inside teeth have different numbers of teeth and are each designed to a different part of the hinge. The gear wheel is not connected to any hinge part but instead serves only to make the two hinge parts that have inside teeth rotate with respect to each other.
It is the object of the invention to improve an articulated joint fitting of the forementioned type, in particular, to allow it to be manufactured at low cost and to improve its function.